


Ее прихоти, его прикосновения

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Het, PWP, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ее влечет к нему неудержимо, бездумно</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ее прихоти, его прикосновения

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015
> 
> Бета Jackie.

Граф Крутео выглядит моложе своего настоящего возраста, и это подкупает. А еще он вежлив и предан: это располагает к нему принцессу Ассейлам. Она улыбается ему, но взгляд у него всегда холодный и отстраненный. Так даже интереснее: кажется, что за этим ощущением льда скрыта тайна. Даже если тайны никакой нет, думать об этом все равно занимательно.

Они оба — плоть от плоти Марса. Они оба чувствуют эту странную похожесть, это обоюдное несоответствие внешнего и внутреннего. Граф казался спокойным, но это была только видимость. Ассейлам казалась милой, и это тоже было только притворство. 

Он спрашивает ее о том, как она себя чувствует. Иногда ей кажется, что этими вежливыми разговорами они попросту убивают время. Эти разговоры приближают их к тому моменту, и только. Ей хочется, чтобы он ни о чем не спрашивал, ничего не говорил. Ей не нужны слова, ей нужны действия. 

В первый их раз он ведь ничего не говорил. Ассейлам прикрывает глаза, вспоминая. Граф всегда был слишком близко, но на отведенном приличиями расстоянии. Его присутствие ощущалось постоянно.

Сначала она обращала внимание на то, что он говорил, потом стала следить за тем, как движутся его губы. Когда же он поворачивался, слушая доклады, Ассейлам бросала украдкой взгляды на его ноги, обтянутые малиновыми брюками. Слишком облегающими брюками. До этого она никогда не обращала особенного внимания на графские одежды: она видела их постоянно, и они, как казалось, приелись. Но Крутео вдруг стал исключением, порожденным скукой и любопытством. И спустя некоторое время даже его сапоги на каблуках стали восприниматься как волнующая и неотъемлемая часть его образа. А ведь поначалу эти сапоги вызывали в ней досаду: из-за них она острее ощущала их разницу в росте.

Нет, рядом с графом Крутео она больше не может оставаться равнодушной. Ей интересно, каков он без одежды, и каким он может быть, когда никто не видит. Четыре дня она отдала на откуп фантазиям, но в четвертую ночь этого стало недостаточно. 

Конечно же, у нее был доступ ко всем комнатам замка графа Крутео, и, конечно же, она этим воспользовалась. Граф встал из-за стола, увидев ее. Ассейлам тут же приложила палец к губам. Она пришла сюда не разговаривать. Крутео должен был знать, что отговаривать ее нет смысла. Да и, судя по его виду, ему не особенно хотелось этого.

Ассейлам остановилась на расстоянии шага, дернула застежку, и простое белое платье соскользнуло с ее тела. Взгляд у Крутео был все таким же холодным, но Ассейлам это не смутило. Жители Марса не знают стыда. Они приходят и берут то, что им нужно. 

Крутео провел пальцем по ее губам, и она подняла голову, привстала на цыпочки, потянулась к нему за поцелуем. Он сел в кресло и усадил ее к себе на колени. Ее напряженные соски терлись о жесткую ткань его одежды. Ассейлам расстегнула молнию на его брюках, чувствуя, как напряжен его член. Она была слишком возбуждена своими фантазиями и этой реальностью, и ей не хотелось затягивать это. Крутео целовал ее плечи, ее шею; слегка сжимал ее соски сильными пальцами. 

Ее заводило то, что Крутео не раздевался. Она кусала губы, когда его член начал медленно проникать в нее. Это не первый ее раз с мужчиной: в марсианском обществе взрослеешь быстро. Она медленно двигалась, глядя ему в глаза, и он не отводил взгляда даже в конце.

Позже он проводил Ассейлам до ее спальни и пожелал ей спокойной ночи — так, как делал всегда.

Она не знала, испытывал ли он к ней влечение до той ночи. В любом случае, делать первый шаг он бы не стал: она же драгоценная принцесса Марса, а он — один из вернейших ее рыцарей. Да и его сын помолвлен с ней — это тоже одна из хрупких преград, исчезающих от одного только прикосновения.

— Ценю вашу заботу, граф, — отвечает Ассейлам, непроизвольно проводя языком по губам. Воспоминание о той ночи было ее любимым.

Крутео сидит напротив нее, закинув ногу на ногу. На нем всегда так много одежд, а ее неофициальные платья слишком легкомысленные, слишком многое открывающие взгляду; но он ведь и так знает, как выглядит ее тело под этой тканью. 

— Это мой долг, — в тон ей отвечает Крутео. — Вы сегодня поздно легли, — замечает он, видя, как Ассейлам украдкой зевает. Будь он менее самоуверенным, то решил бы, что ей попросту скучно в его обществе. 

— Слейн рассказывает такие чудесные истории, — рассеянно говорит Ассейлам; ей нравится, что граф так внимателен.

— Если он приносит вам пользу, то я несказанно рад.

— Вы бы тоже могли послушать.

— Боюсь, меня это увлекает не так, как вас.

— Вот и разрушена ваша идеальность, граф.

— Ужасно, — серьезно отвечает Крутео, слегка улыбаясь. Улыбка у него всегда так же холодна, как и его взгляд. 

Ее совсем не волнует, каков Крутео с другими. Она видит побитого Слейна достаточно часто, чтобы задать вопрос о том, что же происходит. Но вопросы задаются от скуки или сочувствия, а Ассейлам не интересно ни то, ни другое. Она не думает о неприглядном положении Слейна, и ей даже в голову не приходит что-то изменить в этой ситуации. 

С ней Крутео никогда не был грубым. И Ассейлам влечет к нему неудержимо, бездумно. 

— Вам идет этот наряд, — произносит он, глядя на нее так, словно на ней нет вовсе никакой одежды. Ассейлам нравятся эти его взгляды. Больше этого она любит только действия. Когда он встает и подходит к ней, она отступает к столу и, сев на край, слегка раздвигает ноги.

— Можете не снимать, — говорит она, улыбаясь.

Он сдвигает ткань ее юбки в сторону. Нижнего белья на Ассейлам нет . Он гладит ее по внутренней стороне бедер, целует едва ощутимо, заставляя ее нервно сжимать его рукав. Он проводит языком по ее клитору снова и снова, сжимает его губами, и Ассейлам, забывшись, стонет от каждого его прикосновения.

Ей не очень нравятся долгие прелюдии, но Крутео не враг себе, и он ни на секунду не забывает о ее статусе. Не в его интересах причинять ей боль.

— Скоро придет Слейн, — хрипло бормочет она, и Крутео отстраняется.

Ассейлам колет разочарование, когда он поправляет ее юбку. Они оба знают, что этой ночью спать им не придется.

Крутео умеет хранить секреты, и эта его способность очень кстати. Ассейлам мечтательно улыбается графу, а Слейн, думая, что ее внимание предназначено ему, смущается. Но никто не замечает ни его волнения, ни его зардевшихся щек.


End file.
